The Loves and Lies of Forks High
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Jasper, Bella and Rosalie had the perfect life until Emmett, Alice and Edward showed up and fliped their world upside down.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was supposed to be like every other year. We were supposed to go to class, dances and other school functions, Bella was supposed to be clumsy, Jasper was supposed to the best in every class and have all the girls in love with him and I was supposed to have all the guys liking me but never picking one. That was it. Then they came. They changed everything, and not all for the better. Yeah, they brought good changes, but they also brought really bad ones. It was supposed to be the 3 of us not the 6 of us. He wasn't supposed to piss me off, they weren't supposed to fall in love, none of it was supposed to happen. But it did. I knew they would change things but not like this. At the time all I could think was: So much for a peaceful junior year.


	2. Junior Jitters

Chapter 1: Junior Jitters

Jasper Hale was sleeping peacefully in his bed when an ear-splitting scream sounded. He sat bolt upright in bed. He checked the clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Fantastic." He muttered. Then another scream sounded followed by a series of bangs and thuds.

_The hell is going on?_ He thought. There was a smash and another scream. He realised the noises were coming from his twin sister Rosalie's room.

_Someone must be attacking her!_ He quickly leapt out of bed, grabbed his baseball bat and sprinted out of the room. There was a loud crash. She screamed again. He tip toed down the hall to her room. He stood in front of the door.

_Ok, Jasper this is it. Just open the door and smack the guy in the head with the bat. Simple and easy. Open door, smack head. Open door, smack head. _He raised the bat and kicked open the door. Rosalie shrieked and he yelled.

"Where is he? I'll get him! Come out! I know you're in here!" He yelled.

"What is wrong with you Jasper!? I have no idea who you're looking for but there is no one here. Now get out!"

"But I heard screaming and bangs and crashes and smashes and noises." She rolled her eyes.

"I was looking for my new shoes and I was freaking out. That's it, that's all."

"Really?" She let out a sigh.

"Yes, really. Now leave." She shoved him out of the door. He put his bat away and went to get some breakfast. Rosalie was already there practically inhaling her food. He raised an eyebrow at her before sitting down and eating.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded. He shook his head. She finished quickly. She brushed her teeth and came back with her school bag and a giant make-up bag.

_Poor Bella._

"I'm going to go get Bella ready, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll actually eat my breakfast instead of inhaling it. Thanks."

"Ha, ha, ha. So funny." She left. When Jasper finished eating he got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair and grabbed his bag and helmet. He walked into the garage and hoped onto his motor cycle. He drove to school pretty quickly. When he pulled off his helmet he heard a lot of sighs and giggles. He shivered. He saw Rosalie's Red Bmw M3 convertible, which meant her and Bella were already here. He looked around until he spotted them. He grinned. When he got close enough for them to near him he said:

"Hey." Bella whipped around.

"Hey ." She said before I leant down and kissed her. Rosalie rolled her eyes before going inside. I took Bella's hand and we walked in together.


	3. The New Kids

Chapter 2: The New Kids

Bella POV

Apparently there are 3 new kids at school today. I haven't seen any though. I was walking down the hall when WHAM! I just smashed right into someone and hit the ground. I looked up. A huge and I mean HUGE, extremely muscled guy with curly black hair and dimples is laughing down at me. I'm blushing, I can tell. After about a minute of laughing, he helps me up. I haven't seen him before, maybe he's a new guy. He's still laughing.

"Nice fall. I mean that was hilarious!"

I grumbled under my breath.

"My name's Emmett McCarty by the way."

"Bella Swan."

"Well it was a pleasure to run into you." And then he burst out laughing and walked away. I had to run to class so I wouldn't be late. I just made it.

Jasper's POV

I heard around the school that three new kids were coming to school this year. But so far I hadn't seen any. It was my last class before lunch and I sat in the back of the class to avoid the nightmarish girls. I saw a guy I had never seen before enter the classroom. He was tall with emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair. On e of the girls giggled. Mr. Banks introduced him as Edward Masen. He sat beside me. I introduced myself and he just nodded. Well that was slightly rude. The class went by quickly and soon the bell rang signalling lunch time. I grabbed my stuff and made for the cafeteria. Edward was close behind me. As I entered the cafeteria I saw Bella sitting at our regular table. I grinned. Then I realised that Bella was sitting with a girl I had never seen before.

She looked short, very short, with short black hair that stuck out every which way. I couldn't see her face. When Bella noticed me she smiled and waved. He girl she was sitting with turned around. She looked kind of like a pixie. She smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen and waved. I raised my hand to wave back when I saw Edward waving at her. I quickly pulled my hand through my hair as a cover-up.

I felt extremely stupid. As I neared the table the pixie girl bounced over to meet me and Edward.

"Eddie!" She said excitedly. She took his hand and dragged him over to the table. I followed.

"Bella, this is m y boyfriend Edward!" I had to try very hard not to let my mouth hang open. Hyper, happy, friendly girl dating quiet, slightly rude, calm boy? Odd. As I walked over Bella introduced me.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale.''

She smiled again.

``Hi, I'm Alice!'' She shook my hand. I loved the name Alice. I don't know why but I do.

''Have you seen Rosie?''

''Nope.'' Did this mean I might get a Rosalie free lunch? Oh please God! But alas no. Rosalie came into the caf looking really pissed off. Murderous. She slammed her books on the table and went to get some food. She came back and started eating. Alice and Edward introduced themselves. Just then a guy who looked like a serious weight lifter came in. He grabbed a lunch tray and strode over to our table.

''Hey Al, can I sit?''

''Sure Em.'' He sat down next to Rosalie. He grinned. Ugh, probably having some sick fantasy about her.

''Hey T.P.!'' T.P.? He couldn't possible mean toilet paper could he? That definitely didn't sound like the type of name he would give her if he thought she was hot. Odd. She looked like she was about to kill him.

After lunch we all walked into the hall.

''So what's up T.P.?'' Emmett asked.

''T.P.?'' Bella asked confused.

'' Toilet paper.'' Emmett told her.

''Why are you calling her toilet paper?''

''Don't say anything.'' Rosalie hissed.

''Well, Rosalie here had a very interesting little incident-'' Rosalie grabbed his arm.

''Don't you dare say anything else.'' She said in a deadly voice that usually sent people running for their lives. He just grinned.

''So as I was saying-'' He was cut as Rosalie slapped him in the face. The sound echoed in the hallway. She then stormed off. Emmett burst out in a booming laugh. I shook my head. As I made my way to my next class I had a feeling that Alice, Edward and Emmett were definitely shake things up.


	4. Girls and Motorcycles

Chapter 3: Girls and Motorcycles

Bella Pov

Edward Masen was gorgeous. Alice had told me her boyfriend was handsome but I never imagined... I always thought that Jasper was the best looking guy but not anymore. Edward was beyond description.

Jasper POV

My fourth period class was Spanish. As I made my way to Spanish I realised that Alice was right behind me.

"Are you going to Ms. Cruickshank's class?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yay! Me too!" Alice said enthusiastically. We reached Spanish. The desks were in rows of two. All the girls in the class suddenly swarmed around me and began asking me to sit next to them. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a desk. I sat down and she sat down next to me. All the girls looked disappointed. For god's sake I had a girlfriend!!!

Ms. Cruickshank introduced Alice and I could tell from the looks the other girls were giving her that she wouldn't be very popular. Alice just smiled at everyone. She sat down and seemed to be completely oblivious to the glares she was getting. Spanish passed rather quickly, probably because sitting next to Alice was very enjoyable. When the bell rang at the end of class Alice asked me what class I had next and it turned out that we both had history with Madame Leblanc. I didn't like Madame Leblanc. We walked to class together. Alice was skipping. Skipping! People were giving her weird looks. I felt extremely annoyed at them.

Yeah, she was skipping so what? Doesn't mean you have to look at her like that! I wasn't exactly sure why it bothered me so much but it did. When we got to history we found Emmett standing outside the classroom. I guess he was in our class too. When the teacher opened the door I found out that the desks were in groups of 4. Alice, Emmett and I sat at one. Madame Leblanc gave a very excited introduction of Alice and Emmett. Madame Leblanc kept sending me looks that made me feel very uncomfortable.

Madame blabbed on and on and chose me for every question. Every time I got one right (Which was all the time, I was very good in history) she would clap her hands and smile a really big smile and tell everyone what a great student I was. Emmett didn't help matters by snickering at my facial expressions. With all the attention she was paying me you think she would have realised that Alice was talking the whole class. I tried to listen while writing down endless notes and answering all of the questions.

When class was over I offered my notes for Alice to borrow but she just laughed and showed her completed notes. How on earth did she manage that? Emmett went off to his next class and I found that Alice was in my last class, biology. In biology there were all those little tables for 2. Alice dragged me to one in the back. A lot of girls shot venomous looks at Alice. I wanted to tell them to stop but the teacher walked in. Biology went by really fast. When it was over I walked Alice to her locker and then went to mine. She came to meet me at my locker with her stuff and we walked out into the parking lot. Edward, Emmett and Bella were already there. Rosalie showed up quickly. Suddenly Alice began jumping up and down excitedly.

"OMG we should totally go to someone's house and do homework together! I nominate Jazzy's house!" Everyone looked at me.

"Jazzy?" Bella asked with one of her eyebrows raised. I had forbidden her from calling me Jazz or Jazzy. I knew I had some explaining to do as to why she was calling me that.

"Um, sure I guess."

"Yay!" Alice said. Everyone would follow me and Rosalie. Bella and Rosalie went in Rosalie's car, Emmett got into a massive jeep and Edward made his way to a silver Volvo. I walked over to my bike.

"OMG that is your motorcycle?!"

"Erm, yeah." Alice rushed over to it.

"I love it! Love it! Can I ride it? Please! Please please please?! Pretty pretty please?! Pleassssssssssssssssssseeeeee!!!???"

"Sure."

"Yay!" She grabbed my helmet and jumped on the back of my bike. Edward just shook his head with a smile on his face. He got into his car. I got on my bike. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist. Goosebumps erupted all over my body. When we reached my house I parked my bike in one of the garages. A we walked toward the front door Alice told me that she thought my house was huge. Everyone else was already there. We did homework and watched some TV and ate a lot of food. Everyone went home except for Bella who stayed for dinner. I drove Bella home in the Mercedes (Her dad didn't approve of motorcycles). When I got back my parents were arguing about getting another car. We already had 4! Rosalie's, mine, the Mercedes and my dad's Ferrari. I shook my head and went into my room and called Bella.


	5. Royce King

Jasper's POV

The rest of the week passed uneventfully until Friday at lunch. Alice was babbling away to Rosalie and Bella, Rosalie was shooting dirty looks at Emmett, Emmett was grinning and Edward looked completely emotionless. I was just eating in silence. A boy came over to the table and leaned towards Rosalie.

"Would you accompany me to a restaurant for dinner tomorrow evening?" She looked like she was about to refuse when she saw who he was.

"I would be delighted." He walked off leaving Rosalie smiling. Emmett snorted.

"That guy looks like a real pansy." Rosalie bristled.

"That is Royce King the second."

"Who?"

"Only the son of the richest man in the state!" Emmett just rolled her eyes. Alice suddenly shot up excitedly.

"Shopping time!"

Later when we got home Rosalie rushed upstairs to tell our mother. She was in her personal spa with a towel wrapped around her and a face mask and cucumbers and such.

"Mother, Mother! Royce King the second just asked me out!" My mother threw off her cucumbers and leapt to her feet.

"Royce King the second?" Rosalie nodded. My mother rushed over and hugged her and began gushing about how wonderful this was. I rolled my eyes and left. She hadn't been nearly as excited when I said I was dating Bella.

After an extensive shopping trip that I had been dragged along on. (Alice had begged me to. Edward wasn't coming and they needed a bag holder.) Rosalie was dressed and ready for her date. Alice had offered to help her get ready but mum had insisted that we hire professionals. When the doorbell rang and Royce arrived, my mom made everyone stand up straight. He entered kissed Rosalie's hand and led her outside. I heard a car start and they were gone.


	6. Anniversary Cheats Part 1

Anniversary Cheats Part 1

Rosalie's POV

My relationship with Royce was fantastic! He is so handsome and charming. I definitely imagine us in a big house and lots of children! And my parents are thrilled! Not even Jasper and Emmett can ruin this!

Jasper's POV

Bella and my anniversary was coming up soon, actually it was this Friday. It turns out that Alice and Edward's was on Saturday. I had a big romantic dinner planned. I had bought her a special present because I loved her so much. I couldn't wait.

With Friday approaching I told Bella about my plans. I had wanted it to be a surprise but Bella wouldn't allow it. She was going to meet me at the restaurant.

Bella's POV

I had almost forgotten about my and Jasper's anniversary. Good thing he reminded me. When school ended on Friday Rosie dropped me at home so I could get ready. Alice had offered to help but I had vehemently refused. My dad dropped me at the restaurant to wait for Jasper.

Alice' POV

Me and Rose were at the mall picking out an outfit for my anniversary date with Edward when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alice, its Jasper. Have you heard from Bella?"

"NO why?"

"She's not at the restaurant. I called the house but no one is home." I could tell he was beginning to panic.

"Relax Jazz. I'll call her cell. You stay where you are in case she shows up." I hung up and Rose turned to me.

"What was that about?"

"Jazz can't find Bella." I quickly dialled her cell number and waited. Voicemail damn.

"Hey Bella its Alice. Where are you? Jazz is going crazy. Alright well call me back. Bye."

"No answer." Rose shook her head and told me not to worry.

30 minutes later

Alice's POV

Bella still hadn't turned up. I had called Emmett and Edward and they were out looking for her. Rose was at the restaurant with Jazz to keep him from going mental. I had to admit that I found it sweet that he was so worried for her. I had called her cell about fifty but still no answer. I was getting really worried.

Bella's POV

Where was Jasper!? He couldn't possibly have stood me up, could he? I felt like such a loser sitting outside waiting for him. I just wanted to go home. I had left my cell at home so I couldn't call anyone. Just then a silver Volvo drove up. The door opened.

"Need a lift." I recognized the voice and got in. Edward drove fast. Not as fast as Rosie but still fast. When we arrived at my house he came around and opened my door for me. I didn't want him to leave. I was about to ask him to stay when his eyes met mine. My voice died in my throat. Then all of sudden our lips crashed together. It felt like my entire body was on fire. He slammed my back up against the car.

We made our way in to the house. He hands were cold as they roamed all over my body. Our tongues danced together as we fell onto the bed. My phone was ringing on my end table but the noise was soon muffled as my shirt landed on it.


	7. Anniversary Cheats Part 2

Anniversary Cheats Part 2

Bella's POV

I was running faster than I had ever run before. My breath was coming out in gasps and sweat was sliding down my face. My legs were screaming in protest but I couldn't stop. I had to keep. An ice cold rain was lashing down on me; sinking through my clothes and making me shiver. Luckily it was early so there was no one to see me rushing down the road. I was almost there I thought relieved as my legs pulsed with agony. Finally. I collapsed against the door, panting for breath. My legs felt like they were about to burst. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the front step of the house. Finally I stood and faced the door. My stomach was a light with nerves and I felt like I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds, though they felt like hours, passed. Finally the door swung open revealing a man dressed in an impressive suit with the top buttons and the bowtie undone, with blonde hair sticking straight up and an extremely tired and worried face. Jasper then pulled me into a hug. His scent wafted around me as he pressed my face against his chest. I breathed it in. Caramel with a hint of peppermint. He was whispering into my shoulder about how worried he had been and thank God I was alright.

He pulled back and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. His sky blue eyes roved all over my face until he finally burst into a gigantic smile. The same smile that used to make my knees go weak and my heart flutter. He pulled me inside and shut the door. Then he pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and warm. The kiss was gentle and tender so unlike the rough and passionate... No I mustn't think about that. He sat me done on the sofa and held my hands. He asked what happened and I explained that I had gone to the wrong restaurant. He hugged me again. I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he whispered.

"I love you Bella."

Rosalie' POV

Bella had been found. Apparently she had gone to the wrong restaurant and had left her phone at her house.

I was at Alice's helping her get ready for her date with Edward.

"So what are they going to do about their anniversary?" Alice asked.

"Well they're going to do everything tonight instead."

"But don't you have to book that restaurant like weeks in advance?"

"Yeah well Jasper is a hopeless romantic. He would probably jump off a cliff if Bella asked him to." Alice seemed to think for a minute. Then she grinned.

"You know my sister Cynthia? Well she has decided that she and Jasper are going to get married." I snorted.

"Oh really?" Alice nodded and giggled. After Alice was ready I went home. Tonight was going to suck. All of my friends were out for their anniversaries, Royce was with his friends, my parents were off to a dinner party without me and the servants had the night off. Completely unjust.

Alice's POV

Edward came to pick me up right on time. He led me to the car and opened the door for me. I smiled, he was such a gentleman. When we reached the restaurant he opened my door for me and led me inside. We ate mostly in silence. My thoughts drifted to Jasper and Bella. I thought Jasper was being really sweet.

When we were done dinner Edward came over and handed me a small velvet box. I opened it to reveal a small ring. It was a gold band that twined together and made a heart. In the middle of the heart was a small diamond.

"It's a promise ring. It means I will faithful and committed to only you forever." I smiled and slipped it on to my finger.

"It's beautiful." I then handed him my gift. It was a very expensive watch I had seen him eyeing at the store. It had taken me a long time to save up for it. He unwrapped it and stared at it for a while. He then told me he loved it.

When he was leading me back to the car, I couldn't help but imagine the promise ring being a wedding ring.

Bella's POV

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Jasper stood there looking incredibly handsome. He handed me a bouquet of flowers and kissed my hand. He talked to my dad a bit then he led me outside. He had somehow convinced his father to lend him the Ferrari. I stared in wonder as he opened my door for me. On the way there he asked me if I really wanted to go to the fancy restaurant. I was going to say no but decided that I really wanted to go.

I was wearing some of Rosalie's clothes. They had been tailored of course but I felt rather strange. He opened my door when we got there and pulled out my chair at the table. We talked and ate the most delicious food. When we were done he handed me a package wrapped in silver paper. I opened it to reveal a bracelet made of real diamonds with a pure silver heart hanging off of it. Written on it in beautiful cursive was an inscription.

**Bella&Jasper**

Underneath was the date of our first date, then a little line and then **Forever. **I let out a gasp and stared at him. He smiled and fastened it on my wrist.

We were in the car driving. I thought we were going home but apparently not. He turned on a dirt road and drove to the end. We parked in front of a large barn wall. He pulled out a bunch of blankets from the car and spread them on the ground. He pulled out some popcorn as well. I sat down and he turned on a projector and my favourite movie began playing on the barn wall. I stared in wonder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I tied to concentrate on how amazing Jasper was instead of the guilt that was swirling in my stomach.

Rosalie's POV

Jasper had returned home in a state of complete bliss. I had spent a rather unpleasant evening. Alice had called and said that I should have spent it with Emmett. I would rather strangle myself. The phone began ringing and I picked it up.

``Hello?``

``Rosalie?``

``Yeah.``

``I cheated on Jasper.``


	8. My Best Friend's BoyGirl

My Best Friends Boy/Girl

Rosalie's POV

It felt like my heart had stopped. Or like someone had punched me. My stomach felt sick and I wanted to vomit. My mind was screaming that this was some sick joke. It had to be. But somehow I knew it wasn't. I wanted to scream, yell, tell her off. But I couldn't. Jasper was in the other room. And maybe Bella had a good reason. Yeah right. Deep breaths, deep breaths Rosalie. When I felt that I was calm enough not to scream I spoke.

"With who?"

"Does that really matter?!"

"Yes."

"Erm...Well...um alright fine it was Edward!"

"Edward? Edward Masen?! Alice's Boyfriend!?!" Why that cheating scumbag!

"Uh yes."

"Why?"

"He picked me up from the restaurant on my anniversary and drove me home. I was upset and next thing I knew , virginity lost!" Good reason my rear end.

"You slept with him?"

"Uh-hun."

"You've never even slept with Jasper!"

"I know! What are we going to do?"

"Do you still want to be with Jasper?"

"Yes!"

" Have you told anyone else?"

"No!"

"We will keep it a secret."

"Really? Thank you sooo much! Are you alright?"

"I just found out that my best friend cheated on my brother with my other best friends boyfriend. Yeah I'm just peachy."

"Right bye." Oh My God! What the hell. Alright I couldn't tell anyone. Stupid Edward. I mean I had decided to forgive Bella because she was my best friend. But I had never liked Edward. He could go to hell.

Alice's POV

Edward was acting kind of distant. I asked him why and snapped that he was fine. He hasn't talked to me in ages. I feel really worried that maybe something is going on but I see the ring and I feel horrible for even thinking something like that. I don't know what to do. I know I'll call Rosalie.

"Hello?"

"Jasper is Rosalie there?" Alright I can't cry.

"No. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." What a lie.

"Alice, what's wrong? You can tell me. I may not be Rosalie but I can try and help." Oh Jasper why are you so nice?

"Um well...I could...coulkd you come over?" Great I was crying. Why am I so pathetic?

"Of course. I'll be there right away." He did arrive right away. I ended up crying all over him. I dfeltr really bad after but he assured me it was no problem. Sure it wasn't.

Bella's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Rosalie for the second time. Apparently Alice suspected something and had cried all about it all over my boyfriend. Rosie wasn't there but she could have called **ME. **Fine. I'll give her something to be suspicious of.

"Hey Edward, you busy?"


	9. What They Don't Know

What they don't know...

Bella's POV

His icy hands trailed along body, sending shivers rippling through me. His green eyes bore into me as he leaned down to kiss me...

"Bella! Bella are you listening to me?" I shook my head to clear the memories.

"What? Oh yeah, course I am." Rosalie didn't look like she believed me but she continued talking. I could Edward across the room. He was talking to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper. He trusted me so completely and utterly it made me sick. He would never suspect me of doing anything wrong ever. Alice on the other hand. I just can't believe she cried all over MY boyfriend. Well I'd show her. My eyes met Edward's and I smiled at him. He really was amazing. So was Jasper but in a different way. And after all if Rosie never told anyone about the first time and me and Edward didn't tell anyone we were together no one would ever know. And after all what they don't know won't kill them.

Edward's POV

Jasper had came up to me today and asked if I was having an affair. At first I had been worried that he knew about me and Bella but it turned out he didn't. I assured I was not; after all I had given Alice that ring. He still seemed a little suspicious but dropped it. I wonder why he was so concerned. No one else seemed to think I was. Rosalie had been giving me some angry glares but then again she is always giving everyone angry glares. No one knows and no one ever will.

Alice's POV

I had seen Jasper talking to Edward and I was afraid he would tell Edward what happened. I didn't want Edward to get the wrong idea or think I suspected him. Me and Jazz were just really good friends. I felt like I could trust him no matter what. Edward never said anything so I assumed Jazzie hadn't said anything. I looked at Bella she really was a lucky girl. I loved Edward and yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and Edward wasn't as perfect as he wanted me to think. Of course I would never tell anyone that.

Jasper's POV

I had talked to Edward. I wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt Alice. She had seemed really upset and I really liked her and I didn't want to see her get hurt. Alice was a great girl and if I found out Edward was cheating on her well it wouldn't be pretty. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her, ever.

Rosalie's POV

I had to leave the cafeteria. Bella and Edward were shooting these looks at each other that were making me want to strangle the both of them. As I made my escape I bumped into the giant oaf known as Emmett.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped. He grinned that stupid grin and looked down at me.

"Someone's grumpy. Trouble in paradise?" I took a deep breath to keep from screaming and started to walk away. He moved in front of me.

"Move." He shook his head still grinning. I closed my eyes to try and compose myself.

"Get out of my way." Still nothing. Oh that little...

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." When he didn't move I tried to go around him but he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me into the air. I screamed.

"Put me down right now you ogre!" He let out his booming laugh again. I was going to kill him! I was struggling, punching and kicking.

"Let me go! Right now! You stupid Neanderthal!" He kept laughing.

"I would appreciate it if you would put my girlfriend back down." Royce's voice was icy. Emmett laughed but placed me on the ground.

"Of course, Your Highness." I shot him a filthy glare before joining Royce. As he led me away I couldn't help but what was wrong with Emmett. And me. For the first seconds in the air I had enjoyed myself. What the hell was wrong with me? Well no one would ever know.

Emmett's POV

I really hated that prick Royce King. He thought he was the King of the world or something. I wish he would just bugger off. I had no idea what the hell Rosalie saw in him. I know what he saw in her. She was the hottest girl in school and I guess it helped it was rich. There was no way in hell that that slime ball actually cared about her. Course if I told her that she would probably scoff and not believe me. Fine if she wanted to get her heart broken it was not my problem.


	10. If the Jack O' Lanterns Could Talk

If the Jack O Lanterns Could Talk...

Alice's POV

I am sooo excited! There is a Halloween dance at school and I can't wait! Rose, Jazz, Em and me are going costume shopping! Bella refused to come and Edward said he was busy. Rose is pissed that Em is here. Those two are so juvenile. Whatevs, its shopping time!

Rose and Jazz arrived in Rose's car to pick me up. I heard the horn honking.

"Coming!" I shouted out to them. Jasper let me have the front seat. We were going to meet Emmett there because Rose refused to pick him up. When we reached the mall, I quickly pulled them in to the costume store. We were looking around when Em showed up. I was searching through the racks when I found the perfect costume for Jazz.

"Jazz come here, I have the perfect costume." It was a confederate soldier outfit. He looked down at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and ushered him to the changing rooms. He came looking phenomenal! The cashier was goggling at him as he passed. I clapped my hands enthusiastically.

"You look perfect!" He didn't seem convinced but agreed to buy the outfit. Rose ended buying an angel costume. Emmett had snorted. Emmett decided to be a pirate and I found an awesome fairy outfit. We went to the food court and hung out for awhile. Jasper and Emmett were going to Emmett's so I went to Rose's and we watched a bunch of movies.

Rosalie's POV

Tonight was the night of the Halloween Dance. Alice had come over to get ready with me. Bella hadn't wanted to. Royce was coming to pick me up and I couldn't wait. When he showed up he looked incredibly handsome. I was so proud to be his date. The Gym looked pretty amazing with all the decorations. I saw Alice and waved. She waved back and Royce looked at her like he was unimpressed. We danced for awhile and then he disappeared leaving me at the buffet table. Emmett soon showed up and quickly made my way outside. IO could hear giggling around the corner and couldn't help but go investigate. What I saw made me stop dead.

Locked in a passionate embrace was Edward and not Alice but Bella. What the flippin' hell?! They had dates inside and they were making out around the corner of the building! What is wrong with them!?! They started walking to the back of the school and I followed. But when I got there I couldn't find them. Instead I found Jasper and Alice. They were sitting on one of the benches talking. I moved closer as silently as I could. Alice was laughing at something he said with her eyes closed. Their faces were incredibly close. She opened her eyes and I thought they were going to kiss. They should. That would teach those cheaters! Instead Jasper spoke.

"I should go find Bella."

"Yeah I should find Edward." They set off in opposite directions. I shook my head they would have better luck together. Just then I saw Edward coming out of a bush. I headed straight towards him and kicked him as hard as I could in his balls. He crumpled to ground in pain and I stomped off. I passed Emmett who was booming with laughter.

"Nice one!" I didn't let anyone see it but I was grinning just a bit.


	11. Midnight Kisses in the Rain

Midnight Kisses in the Rain

It started out like any other day. But it all changed when the final bell rang. 6 students were going to have the night of their lives. Edward Masen was in the music room playing the piano. Alice Brandon was practising dancing in Gym. Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty were in the changing rooms because their Football practise had been cancelled due to the weather. Bella Swan was in the bathroom. And Rosalie Hale was in the library reading a book on mechanics. The rain was lashing against the windows so ferociously that the windows rattled. Thunder boomed so loud and for so long it sounded as if the building was falling down. The lighting was so bright it hurt your eyes. This is the night of our story.

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting in the library reading when there was this monster thunder and a huge flash of lighting and everything went pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Excellent, the freaking power is out. Exce-freaking-llent!! Just what I needed. Ugh, I hate this school. Come to think of it I hate this whole stupid town. I heard a scream. I guess there was someone else in here with me. Perfect. I began trying to navigate my through the library. Then I had an idea. I reached into my purse to get my cell. I flipped it open but it was dead. Could this be any worse! I finally found a door and went through it. Then I heard footsteps. I stopped. They were coming towards me. I stayed silent until whoever it was, was really close and whacked them over the head with my bag. I heard a shout of surprise and then some grumbling.

"Don't come any closer or I'll do it again!"

"Ah Rosalie. Violent as usual. Do you enjoy causing me harm?" Ugh Edward. I'm stuck with him. Maybe if don't talk I can escape really quietly. Okay you can do th-

"Ack! Watch it!" Freaking Edward why is always in the way!

"The door is this way."

"That's helpful. Which way you dunce? I can't see remember!" More grumbling.

"Follow my footsteps." Alright. Hey wait a second I can't tell which way he went! I think it was or maybe or...damn it! Left it is. I think. I had walking for I don't know how long when I heard footsteps. I guess I found Edward. Yay.

"Edward, there you are. I was looking Oof! What the hell! Who's the idiot who threw this at me?!"

"Rosalie is that you?" Jasper?

"Who else you moron!" I could hear some very familiar laughter. Emmett. I judged where the laughter was coming from and threw the ball. Apparently I have bad aim because didn't hit Emmett. It hit Edward. Oopps.

"Alright who is here? And just in case you are stupid. I'm Rosalie."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"Emmett." Great I'm stuck with my brother, a cheating piece of crud and the person I hate the most. Apparently this could get worse. Some time later we discovered Bella cowering in the bathroom and Alice sitting in the Gym. At least I wasn't just stuck with those 3. Hurray. I don't know how it happened but we got separated. And I got stuck with Emmett.

Narrator POV

Unbeknownst to the 6 teens a highly dangerous killer was on the loose. And heading straight for Forks High.

Bella's POV

Me and Edward had slipped away from everyone else. I had to be with him. It had started out as jealous revenge but he meant more to me now. And I just couldn't get enough of him. I think we were in an abandoned classroom when I heard a noise. I couldn't see anyone obviously so I detached from Edward and called out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No one answered so I just assumed I imagined it.

Alice's POV

I was holding onto to Jasper's hand so we wouldn't get separated. Everything was silent and I didn't like it. The only light we had were the flashes of lightning. I could people moving around nearby and pulled Jasper in that direction. I stuck my hand out in front of me until it hit a door. I pushed it open.

"Hello?"

"Alice is that you?"

"Edward!" I rushed forward pulling Jasper with me. I let go of Jasper's hand when we reached him.

"I am here too." Bella. Now we just had to find Emmett and Rosalie. I grabbed Edward and kissed him.

"I'm so glad we found you." He answered but he sounded far away and his kiss had been different. It hadn't been bad, actually it had been better, but it had been definitely different. I shrugged it off as we went to find the others.

Jasper's POV

"I am here too." We had found Bella and Edward. I wonder why they were lurking in this classroom. I felt someone grab me and pull me close. Then I felt feather soft lips on mine and a sweet scent filled my nose. Whoever it was pulled away and then Alice said how glad she was that we had found the others. I was too shocked to say anything.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I had been walking for what felt like hours. And for the last little while I could swear someone was following us. We stopped and I still heard footsteps. I grabbed Emmett's arm. Maybe I could hide behind him. Even if there was a huge flash of lightning he would block me from view. I turned my head around just as lightning flashed and I saw someone. I dug my nails into Emmett's arm

"Emmett there is someone behind us." I whispered.

"What?"

"Someone is following us and it isn't anyone I know." He was silent for a moment and I could clearly hear the person's footsteps. They were very close now. Panic was rising in my chest. Then someone grabbed my arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked leaping onto to Emmett. I could hear someone laughing. Emmet said in a rather frightening voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's us." I climbed down from him.

"What the hell is your problem? You gave me a bloody heart attack! Are you trying to kill us! And which one of you was following us?" I demanded.

"None of us were following you Rose." But that means...

"There is someone else in here." We all ran and hid in the nearest room until morning.


	12. Secret Santas

**A.N. I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update!**

Secret Santas

Rosalie's POV

It was a terrible night. The whole time it felt like something was watching me. Of course in the morning when we were rescued we found out that a convicted psycho had been in there with us. To think he could of killed us at any moment. Everyone else seems to have forgotten about it except for me.

But enough about the past and more about the present.

December 27th 2004, 8:10 p.m.

I flung myself down onto the bed. He had no right to tell me what to do! I am allowed to wear what ever I want! He has no right to tell what I can and can't do! I wish I would've slapped him, the stupid smug bastard.

December 13th 2004, 3:30 p.m.

I was lounged out on the sofa in Alice's living room waiting for Edward and Bella to arrive. Emmett and Jasper were watching some dumb sports show and Alice was doing something in the kitchen. Finally the doorbell rang. Jasper got up to answer it and Bella stepped in her cheeks beet red. Edward followed looking bored. Alice came bouncing out of the kitchen with cookies shaped like Christmas trees. She set them down and made everyone gather around her. He pulled out what looked like an elf hat.

"Alright I have had the awesomest idea ever! You are all going to love it! Trust me." For some reason I was pretty sure I wouldn't.

"Okay everyone is going to pick a name out of the hat and then you will be their secret Santa! You know you have to anonymously buy them a present." I knew I wouldn't like it. There was no way I was participating. Alice somehow convinced everyone else to take part in this waste of time. Emmett smirked as did Edward when they picked their names. Bella scowled and Jasper went deep in to thought. Alice shook the bag in my face.

"No way Alice. And don't give me the pouty face either. This is stupid and I don't want to." She pouted.

"But Rossssseeeeeee! Someone won't get a present!"

"You could double." She shook her head. Then she thrust the bag in my face. I reached in and pulled out…Edward's name. Well this might turn out well after all. Stupid Edward won't be getting a present.

December 27th 2004, 6:00 a.m.

I was lounging on the beach, soaking up the sun when Jasper's voice filled my head.

"Wake up, it's time to go." My eyes blinked open slowly. What was going on? Suddenly the room was flooded with light as Jasper flicked on the light. I pulled the covers over my head. But Jasper was persistent and he wouldn't leave me alone. I dragged myself to the bathroom and got ready. My stomach let out a loud growl but all Jasper would let me eat was a piece of toast. He pulled me outside into the freezing cold. The sky was still dark. This is way too early.

December 18th 2004, 11:05 a.m.

The mall was filled with crazy Christmas shoppers. Jingle Bells blared through the speakers for what was the 8th time. Men dressed in Santa suits rang bells and asked for money. People were running in every direction to finish their shopping and by the perfect gift. Huge Christmas trees towered to ceiling, hung with all sorts of baubles and streamers and little kids were lined up all the way to the front door to see Santa Claus. It was pandemonium. And I was stuck in the middle of it. I had no idea what had possessed me to go shopping today. This was utter chaos.

People were shoving and pushing me and I am convinced Jingle Bells will be stuck in my mind forever. I was passing by the lingerie store when I saw Edward coming out. I stopped dead. He had a bag in his hand which meant he bought something. Alice had already told me that she and Edward weren't sleeping together so I had no idea why he was buying something. Well actually my mind had come up with two possibilities.

He was going to try and convince Alice to sleep with him, or

He was giving it to someone else which meant he was having an affair

I didn't like either reason. He didn't notice me as he disappeared in to the crowd.

December 27th 2004, 7:11 a.m.

Ugh. Me and Jasper stood on Alice's front porch. Jasper rang the doorbell as I shivered. It was like -500 degrees. The door swung open and Alice led us inside. The heat hit me and I let out a sigh. There was an assortment of Christmas treats on the coffee table. She handed us both a hot chocolate.

"Alright, present time!" Alice rooted around under the Christmas tree.

"This one is for Jazz." Jasper took it. It was oddly shaped. It was roundish but the bottom certainly wasn't. He unwrapped it to reveal a helmet. Alice squealed and it was revealed that she bought it for him. It was then Jasper's turn. He pulled out a bag.

"This is for Bella." She quickly pulled it toward her. She ripped it open and pulled out lingerie. Emmett burst out into his booming laugh and Bella turned scarlet. Just what I thought. I glared at Edward. Bella reached around and pulled a square package that turned out to be video games for Emmett. He picked out a bracelet for Alice. Then she found Edward's present. I grinned.

December 23rd 2004, 9:46 p.m.

I dashed trough the mall, past last minute shoppers, as fast as I could. I had originally planed on giving Edward nothing but had reconsidered. Jingle bells was once again playing. Thankfully I reached my destination before it closed.

December 27th 2004, 7:30 a.m.

Edward unwrapped it and pulled out a t-shirt. He mouth turned in to a frown as he read it. The others asked what it said but he wouldn't show them. Hah. That's what you get Eddie. Edward shoved my present towards me. I gently pulled off the paper. I lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful locket. It was gold and shaped like a heart. Written on it in fancy cursive, in red was an R. There was also what I thought were rose petals. I opened it there were holes for two pictures. I absolutely loved it. Jasper put it on me. I didn't want to ever take it off.

December 27th 2004, 8:00 p.m.

I was back at my house eating dinner with my family. It was a quiet affair. When we were finished we went into the living room to have drinks.

"Rosalie where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, it was a gift." Royce didn't look pleased.

"Can I speak with you in the hall, Rose darling?" He took my hand and led me into the dinning room.

"I want you to take it off." My eyes widened. I opened my mouth but he cut me off.

"Take it off." Then he walked back into the living room. I angrily ran up to my room.


	13. Kiss of Death

**A.N. I am sorry that I haven't updated in Forever! I am soooo sorry!**

**Kiss Of Death**

Rosalie's POV

I have no idea what to do. My best friend is a cheating slut bag and not only is she cheating but she is cheating on my brother with my other best friend's boyfriend! This is beyond stupid. I wish I could just forget the whole thing. Because it isn't like I can tell anyone. Bella and Edward will kill me for revealing their secret and Alice and Jasper will hate me for keeping it for so long. And because I told them at all. No one likes to be told about their cheating other half. It would be a whole shoot the messenger thing.

And anyway I don't have time for all their drama. I have my own relationship to deal with. I was convinced Royce was perfect but my god he had such a hissy fit when I was wearing that necklace. Does he honestly think he can tell me what to do? Please. I'm going to wear that necklace and he is just going to have to deal with it.

Valentine's Day is coming up and he better buy the most expensive present ever. Then I'll forgive him. I know Jasper is going all out. He always does. And look how well that's turning out. Bella is cheating on him. Disgusting. Someone should hit her. Maybe I can talk to Emmett about it. Yes he disgusts me but I'm sure he won't have any problem hitting a girl. He seems like the Neanderthal type who wouldn't know that you shouldn't hit a girl. Or I can at least get him to hit Edward. That would be fun to watch.

Alice was part of the decorating committee at our school and with Valentine's Day rolling around she was decorating. Of course she forced us all to come help. A perfect waste of time if you ask me.

"Alice where do you want the giant baby?"

"Cupid goes at the front doors Emmett." Emmett left carrying a giant cupid. Bella and Edward had disappeared to "decorate" the third floor. And Jasper was all by himself on the second floor. The rest of us were decorating the cafeteria and the first floor.

You may be wondering where the rest of the committee is. Well there is no rest of the committee. Alice was it. Which is why she needed our help.

"So Rose do you know what Royce has planned for you guys?"

"No. But it better be good. He still has to make up for his behaviour on Christmas."

"What do you mean?" Oh that's right I hadn't told Alice about it. I put down the large assortment of colourful hearts I had been sticking to the walls on a nearby table and turned to Alice.

"Well you know I got that beautiful locket for my Secret Santa gift?" She nodded.

"Well I was wearing at dinner that night and he got all pissy. He ordered me to take it off! Can you believe that?"

"What did you do?"

"Well I'm still wearing it of course. He can't tell me what to do." Just then Emmett came lumbering in.

"What's with the sudden silence girls? Were you talking about how great I am?" I rolled my eyes.

We were done decorating and we were all in the parking lot getting into our cars. I was about to get into mine when I saw a man lurking at the edge of the parking lot. He seemed to be staring at me intently.

"Hey Rosie you coming? Rosie? Rosie!"

"What? Oh yes I'm coming." I got in the car quickly and shook my head. I was imagining it. He wasn't staring at me. I took one last peek at him with the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me. I slammed on the gas pedal and sped the whole way to Bella's house.

When we got there I had half an urge to ask if I could sleep over. Her dad was the police chief after all. No. I was being a baby. I said goodbye and headed home. The creepy man plagued my dreams that night.

The next day at school I saw him in the parking lot again. But that wasn't the only place I saw him. He seemed to be following me. I tried to myself that I was imagining it but he was everywhere. Then I remembered the escape psycho that had been in the school with us that night. I then began having nightmares that they were the same guy and that he was after me.

I was being ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I had to relax. But it was proving harder than I thought.

It was finally Valentine's Day and I was home alone. My parents were out and Jasper was with Bella. The servants had the night off and Royce was late. And because of my recent nightmares I was extra creeped out.

I was sitting in the living room with every light in the house on. It was less creepy that way. Royce should have been here 15 minutes ago. He was off to a very bad start. I was beginning to forget my irrational fear as my annoyance grew. I was tapping my foot when the doorbell finally rang.

I got up and smoothed out my dress and went to open the door.

"It's about time. Do you know how late..." I trailed off when I saw who was standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded angrily.

"Jasper asked me to pick something up." Emmett answered.

"Fine whatever." I flopped back down on the couch as he went up the stairs. Where was Royce?!

After what seemed like hours the doorbell rang again. When I swung open the door it wasn't Royce standing there but the man. My eyes widened and I immediately tried to close the door but he was stronger than me and he forced it open. I landed with a thud on the floor. He lunged for me and I scrambled up but I ended up tripping on the hem of my dress. He quickly came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been watching you. Ever since the night of the storm. You're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear trailing his fingers down my side. I had to get away. I let out an ear splitting scream and stomped as hard as could on his foot with my heels. He staggered back and I raced up the stairs. I flew into my room and slammed the door. I quickly locked it and backed towards the wall.

There was complete silence until suddenly he collided with the door. I screamed. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as he continued to ram into the door. It was cracking under the pressure and I backed even farther away. Suddenly he burst through the door. I screamed and tried to run but he grabbed me. We both went tumbling to the ground. His arms were like steel cables as he pinned me to the ground. I struggled and struggled but I couldn't get free.

"Please. Please...stop. Stop!" I sobbed. He let out a frightening laugh.

"I wanted you for so long. I've been dreaming of this moment." I shut my eyes and was about to scream again when he was suddenly off of me. I heard a crash and my eyes flew open.

Emmett was towering over the man who was lying in a heap in the corner of the room. It looked like Emmett had thrown him into my bureau. The man stirred and Emmett grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. His face was livid. It was actually scary. I pulled myself up and ran from the room.

I could hear sounds from my room but I tried to ignore them. I collapsed on the stairs and just cried. I couldn't stop myself. I could hear footsteps getting closer. I looked up and saw Emmett. His face had lost its scary quality as he sat down beside me.

"I called the police; they'll be here to pick him up any minute." He said quietly. I nodded before bursting into a round of fresh tears.

"Shh, I'm here. It's okay; he isn't going to hurt you anymore." He said pulling me into his arms. I cried and cried all over him until the police arrived. Emmett was talking to Police Chief Swan while I sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around me and a hot chocolate in my hands. They had called my parents but they said they couldn't get away from the party they were at. Royce was supposedly on his way here.

"Rosalie? Rosalie?!" Jasper shouted as he burst through the door.

"Oh thank God. Are you alright? What happened? Mrs. Vanderslaus next door called me and said the police were here." He was looking around the room with wild eyes. Bella was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Police Chief Swan pulled him aside and started to explain what had happened when Royce came in.

"Step away from my girlfriend!" He shouted at Emmett. Emmett stood up and looked down at Royce with an intimidating look on his face. Royce stepped back.

"You may leave. Your presence is no longer needed. I am her boyfriend and I can take care of her." Emmett let out a mirthless laugh.

"Take care of her? Ha! If you had shown up on time none of this would have happened!" Royce looked outraged.

"Look here sir. You have no right to tell me-"

"Enough both of you!" Police Chief Swan yelled cutting him off.

"You owe Emmett here a big thank you. He just saved your girlfriend's life." Royce glared at Emmett but did not offer a thank you. Jasper looked around then turned to Emmett.

"Emmett could you drive Bella home? I don't want to leave Rose alone." Emmett nodded.

"Come on Bella." Jasper gave her a kiss goodbye and sat down on the couch next to me.

"It might be a good idea if you bring her to the hospital. We don't how much he hurt her." Jasper nodded and gently pulled me to my feet. He passed right by Royce who looked angered.

"Where are you going?!" Jasper turned around sharply.

"I'm bringing my sister to the hospital." He said icily.

"Come on Rose." He whispered softly in my ear. I didn't respond. I just let him steer me to the car.


	14. Lost at Sea Part 1

Lost At Sea Part 1

Rosalie's POV

It had been three months since my attack and I was fine. Which no one could understand. They just couldn't grasp that I wasn't cowering under my bed. Yes it had been terrible but I wasn't going to waste my entire life hiding. He was locked away in jail so I had absolutely nothing to be afraid of. I was so over it.

Which is why when Alice asked me to go to the beach I said yes. It was a beautiful day and I was in the mood to soak up some sun. I changed into my bathing suit pulled some clothes on top and got in my car. I had to wait for like 20 minutes for Jasper to show up. Finally he climbed in behind me. We were all meeting at Alice's house. When we got there everyone but Edward and Bella had showed. Alice was busy with some sort of seating chart so I had to sit in silence with no one to talk to. Finally the two of them arrived.

"Alright! Boys in Emmet's car and girls in Rose's!" Alice bounced into the front seat and Bella got in the back and sped off.

"Do you always have to drive so fast Rosie?" Bella asked.

"Yes." She grumbled in the back and I smiled. I loved pissing her off. We got to the beach before the boys so I began placing my towel on the sand. I pulled off my clothes, put on my sunglasses and began enjoying the warmth on my skin. Well until I got a face full of sand.

Emmett had gone charging past me kicking up sand and pulling his shirt off as he went.

"Woohoo!" He shouted as he ran into the water. I rolled my eyes and dusted myself off and lay back down.

Emmett and Jasper were having a splash fight while Alice built a sandcastle. Bella and Edward just sat on the beach like losers. At one point Alice decided to join the boys in their immaturity. I was fine with them acting stupid as long as they didn't splash me. If they did I would have to kill them. My hair was not getting wet.

When it was about lunch time I headed to the car to get the picnic Alice had packed. The minute I set it down it swooped away by Emmett.

"Put that down." I snapped grabbing it from him.

"Gee someone's testy. What's your problem?"

"I just don't want you eating everything." He grinned before diving into the basket. He was happily munching away on his third sandwich when the others joined us.

"Pig." I muttered. He grinned at me.

"Ew. Close your mouth you hog." I said tossing my plastic fork at him.

"Hey you could have taken my eye out with this thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey wait a second where's Alice?" I asked looking around. Emmett shrugged and started on his fourth sandwich while Jasper looked around. Then I noticed something bobbing in the water.

"Oh my God! It's Alice!" I shouted pointing towards the water. The others seemed to turn in slow motion. The looks of shock seemed to come slowly until the world sped up again as Jasper leapt up and started running towards the water. He dived in and swam out to her. I watched as he towed her back to shore and began pumping her chest. He leaned over to breathe in her mouth and Bella bristled angrily. I almost turned around and slapped her but she grabbed Edward and ran off.

Finally Alice coughed up a mouthful of water. She spluttered for a while before turning to Jasper.

"Thanks." She said. "I thought I was a goner."

"Don't worry about it." He said looking relieved. He picked her up and placed her down gently on her towel.

"Just rest here for a bit." She nodded and closed her eyes. I went over and began cleaning up our forgotten lunch.

"Hey where's Bella and Ed gotten to?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. They were probably off making out somewhere.

Bella's POV

After seeing that stupid Alice with my boyfriend's lips on hers I grabbed Edward and made for the nearest cave. I pushed him up against a wall and began kissing him furiously. He kissed me back, his tongue dancing with mine. His fingers were trailing down my back. I slid my fingers under his shirt and yanked it off.

He began pulling down the strap of my bathing suit when I stumbled and hit the wall. All of a sudden there was a rumbling noise and the sounds of rocks hitting rocks filled my ears as smoke filled cave making me cough.

I used my hand to fan at the smoke.

"Edward!" I called.

"Over here." I heard him grumbled. I slipped and slid on rocks until I saw him.

"The ceiling has caved in." He said matter-of-factly. I groaned.

"What are we going to do?!" I shrieked.

"Bella calm down. We'll just call for help. Our friends are sure to hear us." I began to panic and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting on my towel reading my magazine when Emmett suddenly shouted.

"Hey look over there!" I turned in the direction he was pointing and saw a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go check it out!" He said eagerly. He quickly set off and Jasper followed. Alice came over and started dragging me along.

We came to what looked like a caved in cave.

"Ooo how fascinating. Can we go back now?"

"Don't be such a spoilt sport. Hey dose anyone hear that?" I listened closely and heard a kind of screeching noise.

"Oh man its Edward and Bella!" Emmett, Jasper and Alice quickly set to work trying to pull the rocks away. I didn't move a muscle. We were probably all better off with them stuck in a cave and I wasn't going to risk breaking a nail from those cheating losers.

Emmett turned to look at me. He frowned. I rolled my eyes. I really don't care if Emmett thinks I'm some sort of cold hearted monster. When they finally got them out we found a seriously hysterical Bella and an annoyed Edward. After all the excitement of the day I was ready to go home but apparently not everyone was.

"Hey is that a boat?"


	15. Lost at Sea Part 2

Lost At Sea Part 2

Rosalie's POV

All eyes turned in the direction Emmett was pointing. Sure enough there was a boat tied to the shore in the distance.

"Well spotted Emmett." I said my voice dripping with acid. He whipped around quite suddenly.

"What's your problem?" Keeping my face I straight, I inquired what he meant.

"Whatever do you mean Emmett?" He let out a low growl.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No I can't say I do." I could see the emotions rippling under his skin. His eyes were glowing.

"Do you always have to act like some cold-hearted witch?!" I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued.

"You treat everyone like your humble subjects! You may think that our sole purpose is to serve you but it isn't.!"

"Oh?" I said my voice like ice.

"You think you're so superior! But you're not! You're just a vain, superficial airhead!" He was breathing heavily now. His face flushed with anger. Bella was cowering behind Edward and Edward himself was a safe distance away. Alice looked nervous and Jasper looked about ready to intervene.

"Oh?" I asked again in the same frosty manner.

"Yes! You don't give a damn about anyone! You're just a selfish, un-caring Ice Queen!" My eyes narrowed.

"Well excuse me for not treating you like a king! You disgusting, egotistical, stupid oaf!" His mouth hung open stupidly and I felt a sick sense of satisfaction.

"You are unbelievably rude and dim-witted. You're so incredibly pathetic it makes me sick." The fury in his eyes was scary but I didn't back down.

"You think you're so great but you're just petty and cruel!" He shouted at me. Jasper took a step forward but I quickly retaliated.

"Oh congratulations! The utter moron knows some insults!" I said laughing spitefully.

"I don't understand you! I have tried so hard lately to be nice but you don't care! All you do is scream and complain, like always! I save your worthless life and you can't even spare me a thank you!" It was like a dam had been broken inside of me.

"You insensitive bastard! I hate you! You are the most vile piece of filth in the universe! I would rather see you burn to death than ever hear your pointless voice again! You should go do the world a favour and end your useless existence! I hate you!" I turned on my heel and marched off, anger swirling through me.

Jasper's POV

I watched as both Rosalie and Emmett marched off. I sighed. This was their worst fight ever.

Emmett had headed off towards the boat and Rosalie was headed to the cliffs. I turned to the others.

"We have to go after them. Bella and Alice can you go find Rosalie? Edward and I can go get Emmett." The girls nodded and set off in her direction. I set off and Edward trailed behind me. We didn't speak the entire time.

We had reached the boat and there was still no sign of Emmett. We were looking around when we heard a scream.

Emmett's POV

I admit I said some things I shouldn't have but someone had to let her know that she isn't perfect. I flopped down on a log and kicked a clump of sand. I dropped my head into my hands. Today had been a complete disaster. Why couldn't she just be nice? Oh, right because she was Rosalie.

We always fought. It was just the way we were. But this was different. We had crossed a line. I shouldn't have been so mean. I sighed. I had to try and fix this. Someone had to be the better person and I highly doubted it would be her.

I looped around to the cliffs. She was sitting on a rock muttering angrily. I resisted the urge to make a comment about how crazy she looked talking to herself.

I kicked a pebble and she whipped around. She leapt up and glared angrily. There were no signs that she had been crying and I was relieved.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She hissed. I was about to answer when she interrupted me.

"You know what? I don't care! Just stay away from me!" She screamed backing away from me. I was about to speak when I saw how dangerously close she was to the edge.

"Rosalie, look out!" She let out a scream.

Rosalie's POV

I stomped off furious with that ogre. I absolutely hate that piece of dirt. He should just go die.

I found a large rock at the top of one of the cliffs and I sat down. I started muttering furiously about him. I sounded insane and that made me curse him even more.

I heard a pebble skittering across the ground and I whipped around. Emmett was standing there. I jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You know what? I don't care! Just stay away from me!" I screamed backing away from him. I didn't want to hear anything else from him. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Rosalie, look out!" I barely heard him as I let out an ear splitting scream.

Alice's POV

"Come on, Bella! Hurry up!" I called back to her as she lazed about behind me. I shook my head and continued on. My eyes scanned from side to side, searching for Rose. Where could she be?

I thought I heard voices up ahead and I took off.

"Hurry, Bella!" We were under a huge cliff when a few pebbles tumbled down. Then there was a terrible scream.

No one's POV

Rosalie was clutching to the edge of the cliff for life.

Jasper was running towards the noise. When he spotted his sister dangling from the edge of a cliff his pace increased dramatically.

Edward loped behind him. When he saw Rosalie his eyebrows raised but he continued his slow pace.

Alice looked up and saw Rosalie hanging. She screamed in sheer fear for her friend's life.

Bella glanced up and froze in panic. Then she ran not wanting Rosalie to fall on her.

Emmett rushed forward. He outstretched his hand but he couldn't quite reach her.

"Rosalie, give me your hand!" She looked up at him, her eyes round with terror.

"Come on, Rosalie! Give me your hand!" She still didn't move.

"Please Rosalie. Don't do this. Give me your hand! Come on!" She was trembling and when her hand twitched hope flared inside him.

"Come on, you can do it. Just reach up a little bit. That's it. Good." She started to reach for him but she lost her grip and started to fall.

Time seemed to stop.

Jasper froze in horror as his sister started to plummet.

Edward's eyebrows remained fixed above his head as she lost her grip.

Alice's voice died as she stared as Rosalie hurtled toward her.

Bella cowered behind a huge rock.

Emmett launched himself forward, his fingers wrapping around her wrist.

Her screaming stooped.

"I got you." He whispered hauling her up.

Jasper came flying up the hill and grabbed her. He was unable to speak as he crushed her in his arms.

Edward rolled his eyes and continued on his way over.

Alice crumpled to the ground crying tears of relief.

Bella peaked her head out from behind the boulder and tried to act natural.

Emmett stood back with his heart pounding.

Rosalie detached herself from Jasper.

"We're going home." She said coolly like nothing had happened.


	16. On The Moonlit Floor

**On the Moonlit Floor**

**Rosalie's POV**

Junior year is almost over and I can't say that I'm sad. After all I still have next year. One more year. One more year of watching Edward and Bella be disgusting, one more year of hating Emmett and one more year of living in this pathetic town. I absolutely hate it here and I can't wait to leave.

But before summer vacation comes Junior Prom. Alice is so excited it seems like she's going to start climbing the walls. Bella on the other hand seems like she'd rather be dead. I could probably arrange that...

It's actually kind of funny when you think about it. I mean Bella and I were best friends. We had play dates and sleepovers and I'm the one who set her up with Jasper. When we first moved to this dead end town I befriended her. Obviously that was a huge mistake. In the span of a year Bella has morphed from my best friend to one of the people I hate the most. And now I'm stuck keeping her god damn secret.

They say a real friend will always forgive you. I guess that means I'm not a true friend because I will never forgive Bella.

**Alice's Pov**

I am sooooo excited! Me and Rose are going dress shopping and I can't wait! She should be here to pick me up at any moment. I asked, well actually kind of begged, Bella to come but she wouldn't. So it's just me and Rose.

I heard her car pull up and I leapt up and ran outside. She hadn't even gotten out of the car by the time I showed up. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

She didn't say anything the whole way there. I talked and I think she listened but I can't be sure.

When we got to the mall I pulled her along, bounding with joy to the dress shop. The sales lady dashed over to Rose obviously recognizing her as a Hale. Rose just waved her off and we began trying things on. Rose looked stunning in everything but she finally settled on a gorgeous red one. It was backless and the neckline plunged to her waist and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

I got a black one with geometric cut outs. I didn't look as good as her but that was pretty much impossible.

After that, we went to Rose's house and discussed our plans for prom.

"So do you want to meet up and do our hair together?" Rose shook her head.

"My mother is hiring me a personal hair and make-up artist."

"Oh." Well that really sucked. Bella probably wouldn't want to get ready with me and I didn't want to do it alone. I was really hoping Rose would be available.

"Well I guess I'll just ask Bella then." I said forcing a smile. Desperate to change topics, I asked how she was getting there.

"Royce says he organizing something special. And it better be very special. Because lately he has been seriously disappointing." She frowned. Maybe Edward would organize something special too.

I heard some footsteps in the hall when a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jasper. Can I come in?"

"Whatever." Rose said rolling her eyes. Jasper came in beaming.

"Hey Alice! I was hoping you'd be here." My stomach swooped as his sky blue eyes sparkled in my direction.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. I got a limo and I was hoping you would ride with Bella and me." My eyes widened.

"Really?" His smile widened.

"Yes. It would mean a lot to me. And don't worry; I paid for the whole thing. Edward's welcome too, of course." His eyes bored into mine and I couldn't help but agree.

"Of course, I'd love to."

"Great! This is going to be fantastic! I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" I nodded. He smiled brightly in my direction one more time before closing the door. Rosalie snorted.

"What the hell is he so excited about? You'd think it was his wedding or something." At that I pictured Jasper all done up in a suit standing up at the altar. I blushed and quickly pushed the thought away. I was acting like my sister. But I still couldn't get rid of the happy bubbling in my stomach. This was going to be so perfect!

That night when I went to sleep, my dreams were filled with limos, suits and sparkling, sky blue eyes.

**No one's POV**

In the small town of Forks every single junior set about getting ready for what most viewed as the most important day of their life so far. Dresses and shoes had to be bought, hair and make-up appointments booked, tuxes and limos rented and jewellery and accessories picked out. The air practically crackled with electricity as the tension and excitement mounted. And then the day arrived.

**Alice's POV**

"Oh you are sooooo lucky! It isn't fair! I wish Mr. Uber Dreamy Jasper was taking _me_ to prom!" I rolled my eyes at my sister and reached passed her for my lip gloss.

"Geez Cynthia you make it sound like he's my date." Her eyebrows shot up. "He isn't?" I shook my head.

"No. My date is my _boyfriend_ Edward. Jasper is going with Bella Swan, his _girlfriend_."

"Oh well in that case I have to go and get ready." She said, her eyes glowing. I rolled my eyes again and took one last look in the mirror. I took a deep breath before heading downstairs to wait. I checked the clock and saw that it was 6:53. Jasper said he'd be here at 7, so only 7 minutes. Unconsciously my foot began taping on the ground and I began ringing my hands. Then at exactly 7, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cynthia shouted as she came running down the stairs. I had to stifle a giggle at her outfit as she passed by. She had put on some make-up, a pair of skin tight jeans, sexy heels and a flouffy top that had a ton of cleavage. She swung open the door to reveal a stunning Jasper.

"Hey Jasper. It's _so_ good to see you." He looked confused for a moment before smiling politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Brandon." He offered his hand which she gladly took and showed no intention of ever letting go.

"It's just Cynthia to you." She said winking suggestively. Wishing to evade any further embarrassment on either Jasper's or my part, I quickly interceded.

"Hello Jasper." He looked up from Cynthia and paused before his face broke out into a radiant grin.

"You look absolutely magnificent Alice." I could feel myself blushing as my heart started thumping loudly in my chest. Cynthia pouted and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Um...uh thanks. You uh look great too." I said shyly. He smiled brightly and offered me his arm. I could've sworn my face was on fire as I reached forward and took it. He turned his smile on my sister then.

"Goodbye Cynthia, it's been a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She forced a smile in his direction before scowling at me. Jasper led me to the limo out front and I almost fainted. When we got to the door he bowed and opened it for me. I tried to smile but I felt so overwhelmed that it probably looked stupid and then I slid in the car. And almost sat on Bella.

"Oh! Bella! I didn't see you there!" She didn't reply, just continued to glare stonily forwards. I felt heat rushing to my face for a totally different reason than before as I settled into a seat and stared at my lap. I had completely forgotten all about Bella! I sat there, thoroughly embarrassed as Jasper sat down.

"Onwards to Edward's house." After he spoke there was an uncomfortable silence. I continued to stare at my hands and had begun scrutinizing my nails when Jasper spoke.

"So you two excited?" Bella didn't answer but I somehow managed to find my voice and put on a small smile. "Yes." Jasper grinned.

"What about Edward?" I shook my head.

"No. He isn't really a 'bust a move' type of guy."

"Really? I never would have guessed." I let out a laugh. I could practically feel my embarrassment draining away.

"Yeah, he prefers classical music and waltzing."

"Well don't you worry Alice, between Emmett and I, I promise we'll get Edward out there shaking it on the dance floor." An unbidden mental image popped into my head and I couldn't help but dissolve into laughter. Jasper soon joined me when the car came to a halt.

"Looks like we're here." I nodded. "I guess I'll go get him." Before I could even think of moving Jasper had slid out of the limo. Suddenly the door on my side opened. I looked to see Jasper standing there with his hand out. I tried to stop my face from turning red yet again as I took his hand and climbed out of the car. He gave me a little bow and then I made my way up to Edward's front door. I rang the doorbell and Edward's mom quickly opened the door.

"Oh, hello Alice!"

"Hello, Mrs. Masen." She turned away from me then to call out to Edward. He turned up soon looking dashing if a little severe in his suit. His mother quickly kissed his cheek and said goodbye and then Edward joined me outside.

"You look amazing Edward." He simply nodded and continued on to the limo. I had to jog to keep up with his brisk pace. He quickly entered the limo and I ducked inside after him. Edward had taken a seat next to Bella, and I had to practically crawl over them to get to the free space on the other side. There was yet another awkward silence and Jasper broke it yet again.

"So, Alice, your sister is um..." I laughed lightly.

"Cynthia loves you."

"Oh?" I nodded.

"Oh, yes. She's already told me she's going to marry you." His eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Yep. That was her attempt to woo you at the front door. I'd tell Bella to watch out but I don't think you really have to worry." Jasper nodded.

"I would never cheat on Bella." He said it with such sincerity that my heart melted just a bit but when I looked at Bella she looked like some sort of statue. Maybe she was just embarrassed by how sweet he was.

For the rest of the trip there, Jasper and I chatted and Bella and Edward remained completely silent. When we finally arrived, Jasper was the first one out and he opened Bella's door and bowed and offered her his arm and she just looked annoyed. Edward on the other hand did none of those things and just walked slightly ahead of me the whole time. As soon as we got inside we were greeted by a loud booming voice.

"Hey!" I turned to see Emmett's hulking form moving towards us. I smiled and waved him over. When he got to us the whole crowd erupted in gasps. They were all looking at something outside. As I was so short I couldn't see anything. Emmett looked down at me and grinned. He grabbed me around the waist and hefted me into the air. Now taller than anyone I could see the elegant horse drawn carriage arrive with Royce and Rose inside. Emmett snorted before lowering me to the ground.

"That guy is such a little nancy boy." He said shaking his head.

"Well then," I said with a smirk. "Just be glad he isn't your boyfriend." Emmett snorted again as the two of them entered the building. Everyone stared and I waved. Rosalie didn't wave back so I assume she didn't see me. Soon the music started and Emmett dragged me onto the dance floor. Bella sat sullenly at a table with Jasper nearby seeming like he wouldn't dance without her. Edward was also sitting at the table looking bored. Rosalie and Royce stood on the far side of the room but there were so surrounded by people that I couldn't get a clear look at them. We had been dancing for quite some time before the DJ Spoke.

"Alright Gentlemen, the time has come to grab a lady who _isn't_ your date and make your way to the floor." I saw Edward lean over to speak with Bella and then they both got up to dance. It kind of stung that Edward hadn't asked me to dance once but I pushed it down as Jasper made his way towards me. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"Would you do me the honour of sharing this dance with me?" My eyes widened and I nodded. He pulled me onto the dance floor and since it was a slow song, began expertly waltzing.

**Rosalie's POV**

The minute the DJ made his announcement a huge flock of girls had converged around Royce. A similar flock, though this one was made up of males, headed towards me and I quickly made my way to the drink table. Like I would ever dance with one of those ruffians. I took a sip of punch and wrinkled my nose in distaste, someone had spiked it. I set the glass down and turned to look at the dancers.

I could see Jasper and Alice waltzing nearby and then my eyes slid to the left and landed on Bella and Edward, who were practically one person, they were so close together. I frowned at them and looked away before I did something rash.

"What no one wanted to dance with you? Well not that I'm surprised." I turned to see Emmett smirking at me and had to force myself not to say something rude.

"No. I just don't want to dance with any of them." He chuckled to himself before grabbing my arm and dragging me onto the dance floor.

"_What are you doing_!" He grinned as he spun me around.

"I'm dancing sweetheart, what does it look like?"

"I am not your _sweetheart_ and I certainly DO NOT want to dance with you." I quickly pulled myself away and headed back to the spiked punch. I was now in a foul mood. Alcohol was definitely needed.

**Alice's POV**

When the dance ended, Jasper kissed my hand and my stomach swooped. I turned to look at Edward and Bella and my stomach dropped. The look on her face sent my insides into knots. There were staring at each other like they were only people in the world but the second I blinked it was gone. I shook my head.

I probably just imagined it.


	17. The Act

**The Act**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed, picking at my sheets and staring at my cell phone. Edward was due to call any minute now. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. All I knew was that my heart was pounding in my ears. I was staring at the phone so intently that when someone knocked on my bedroom door, I almost had a heart attack.

" AHHHHHHH! Oh God, Dad you scared me." He stood in the doorway looking sheepish.

"Sorry Bells. But ah since you'll be starting your senior year pretty soon, I ah got you a little something."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yep. It's, well, just follow me." I started to follow him before I remembered my phone and quickly turned around and grabbed it. My dad led me downstairs and then pushed open the front door. He gestured me forward and I looked outside curiously. Parked in the driveway was the oldest, rustiest truck I had ever seen. My eyes widened as I turned to him. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"Dad, do you mean...is this _mine_?"

"Yeah well, I know it isn't anything special but now you won't always need a lift to go places. Now uh Rosalie won't have to pick you up every day." I laughed. My dad had always had some strange fear of Rosie.

"Thanks dad, this is..." Before I could complete my sentence my phone began ringing. "Whoops. Sorry, really important call."

"Oh yeah sure, no problem." I didn't answer, just bolted upstairs to the privacy of my room.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Yes. Can you believe that overgrown monkey? I can't. I have no idea what could have possessed him to- No. I highly doubt that. Oh please. Don't make me laugh. No I-"

"Rosalie, come here please!"

"Right away mother!"

"Sorry Alice. I have to go. I'll call you back later though, alright? Great, bye." I hung up the phone and took a quick look in the mirror before heading to my mother's room. When I arrived she beckoned me inside.

"Alright Rosalie. We have to have a very important discussion. This year will be your final year in High School. This is the year where Royce will decide if you're proper wife material." I nodded along with every word, feeling a strange and unpleasant bubbling in my stomach.

"We have to make sure we do everything to assure that Royce chooses you. I don't think I have to explain why it is of the utmost importance that you marry Royce?" I shook my head. But still the feeling in my gut persisted.

"Now here are a few things you have to keep in mind. First..."

Sometime later I exited my mother's room feeling extremely ill. I closed her door and leaned against the wall. Marrying Royce King the 2nd was going to be wonderful. I knew that. But the cold gnawing inside me seemed to be telling a different story. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey Rosalie, you alright?" My eyes flew open.

"Yes Jasper." I snapped back and quickly made my way to my room. I slid inside and closed the door, then sunk to the floor. No Jasper, I'm not alright. Not at all.

**Bella's POV**

There's just something intoxicating about being with Edward. With Jasper everything is stable, safe and boring. He loves me, trusts me and would do anything in the world for me. He's absolutely perfect, except that he isn't. There's no danger, no secrets, nothing forbidden or dark or mysterious.

With Edward...every moment could be the last, at any moment someone could discover us. I could lose everything and that makes our relationship even better. It's a heart pounding, pulse quickening, dangerous affair and I love it even more because of that. It's like a thirst I can never quench. I just want _more_. Always more.

It's something deliciously twisted, something dark and forbidden. It's my very own dirty little secret. And I'll never get enough.

**Alice's POV**

I'm nervous, I won't lie. It feels like Edward and I have been drifting apart. I don't know what to do. It's like if I try and hold on tighter, he just slips away faster. I have to confront him. He'll probably hate me for it but I can't let our relationship deteriorate like this. I'm going to go to his house right now and confront him. We have to talk about this. No matter how much it hurts.

**Bella's POV**

Edward's lips attacked mine and my arms tightened around him. Our tongues danced together as his hands slid up and under my shirt. His fingers felt like ice as they flashed across my skin. This was utter perfection. His teeth sunk into my neck and I moaned. My heart pounded in my ears as my fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. I needed him right now.

Then there was a creak and a gasp as my head whipped around and my eyes widened in horror.

**Rosalie's POV**

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Just flat out sobbed. I don't even know why but it felt like my whole world was over. The phone suddenly started ringing off the hook and I looked up with a tear stained face.

**Emmett's POV**

I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling in boredom when I heard the screeching of tires. Intrigue, I got up and looked out the window just in time to see a silver Volvo speeding as fast as it could away from the direction of...Edward's house.

**Edward's POV**

I heard it suddenly. The small, horrified gasp. And immediately I knew that everything was about to cave in around me.

**Jasper's POV**

I was debating whether or not to go and check on Rosalie because she definitely hadn't seemed alright when I heard her shout.

"_What?"_

**Alice's POV**

My heart stopped and I started backing away. Then the world beneath my feet was gone and I was falling.

**A.N. Okay so you're probably a little confused but fear not all your questions will be answered in...The Sequel! Yes this is the end of The Loves and Lies of Forks High. Please, please check out the sequel, The Loves and Lies of Senior Year, coming soon!**


End file.
